Daddy's Little Girls
by Six2VII
Summary: Just a typical day in the Salvatore household, as Damon realizes that he has met another threshold in his life. A Bamon FanFiction.


**A/N: Day Five of Bamon Week-Marriage and Family. This is my favorite story because this is what I want for Bonnie Bennett. Sorry for grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Isobel Salvatore, what the hell do you have on?" The teenager looked down at her dress. "What?" Damon looked his daughter up and down. "What? You look like the girls I used to date before I met your mother. Trust me it's not a good look. Go change." Isobel huffed and glared at her father. "Mom!"

A few moments later Bonnie came down the stairs holding her three-year-old son wrapped in a towel. "What is it Isobel?" Bonnie said looking between her eldest daughter and her husband. They were too much alike. That's why they never got along. "Daddy," the toddler squealed. Damon reached down and took him out of his wife's arms. "Hiya kiddo. You need some clothes on, just like your sister. Did Izzy interrupt your bath?" Isobel rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a child." Bonnie's head snapped to her daughter. "Who are you talking to like that? You've been hanging around Jess too long." Isobel looked down. "Sorry mom." She took a bit longer to add "Sorry dad." Bonnie smiled then kissed her on the forehead. "That's better, now what's wrong?"

Isobel gestured towards her father. "We brought this outfit together. It's mom approved but Dad said I have to take it off." Damon looked at Bonnie in shock. Her face was riddled with guilt. "You approved this band aid?" Bonnie rolled her eyes, laughing.

"It covers all the right parts adequately and I made her walk around in it, it doesn't ride up." Damon shook his head. "It's so tight it might as well be sheer. This is not what I want my daughter wearing on a date with that freak of nature." Bonnie glared at her husband. "Damon." Isobel started crying. She had a temper and a flair for dramatics like her father.

"No matter what he does he'll never be good enough for you! All you see is his father! If he's a freak of nature then what am I, and Rosalyn, and Guiseppe? You're a vampire just like uncle Klaus and mom's a witch who came back to life. We're all freaks! Why can't you just leave him alone?" Isobel stormed up the stairs to her room crying. "_UNCLE _KLAUS IS A HYBRID FREAK NOT A VAMPIRE," Damon yelled after his daughter.

Bonnie shook her head. "Really? That's all you have to say to your distraught daughter." Damon looked at Bonnie like she was crazy. "Did you hear the way she was just talking to me?" Bonnie shook her head pulling their son out of Damon's arms. She reached into the dryer to pull out some of his pajamas. "Yep sounds an awful lot like how you talk to her. Especially when you continuously insult the boy she loves," Bonnie said trying to wrangle her wiggly three year old into his Spiderman pajamas.

Damon eyes grew ten times. "Don't you say that. She does not love _Niklaus_ junior. She's a vampire for god sake. One teenage make out session with an accidental teeth graze and our daughter is a goner… This is all your fault." Bonnie put her son in the playpen with his toys so she could finish the dinner Damon had started. She could tell he was in one of his moods now.

"My fault?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "Yeah, your fault." Damon began making his Bonnie face which equaled him biting his lips. He changed his voice to imitate his wife. "Caroline's my friend. That's her husband. We should all be friends." Damon rolled his eyes. "Seventeen years later… my kid is going to be the mother to a litter of muts." Bonnie was laughing. "Come on Damon even if he was to bite her. His father's blood would heal her. Duh. As for the mother part, she's known about the birds and the bees for years now. I have lectured her continuously about condoms and taking her pill, plus I'm not afraid to admit I dose her regularly with a little magical birth control. But you know all of this."

"So what's really bothering you?" Damon sighed. Was that a tear she saw forming in his eye? "She's our age, Bon Bon." Bonnie looked at her husband confused, not understanding. "She's our age when we first met: you, me, Elena, Stefan, Caroline. I don't want that life for her. I don't want her to experience any of it. I want her to meet a nice kid like Matt, you know. Have a normal life. It took us so long to find happiness. She's my baby, I don't want it to take that long for her." Bonnie had tears in her eyes now. This is the side of Damon Salvatore that made her fall in love, _well that and his cute butt too_.

"The thing is honey, she's not a baby anymore. She has to make her own decisions. You got to let go. And honestly, have you seen her with Nikky? The boy is whipped. And she's kind of made it obvious how she feels. They kind of remind me of us, after you help bring me back to life. Not the part before where I hated your guts and you were a dick." Bonnie said smiling placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yuk. I hope your not trying to produce another offspring. Because that little monster is enough." Rosalyn Salvatore said walking into the room. She placed her softball mit on the counter. "Excuse me," Bonnie said taking in the unruly sight of her middle child. Rosalyn looked at her mother. "Huh," she said unsure if she was in trouble and for what? Bonnie pulled her youngest daughter into a hug. "Huh," Bonnie said mimicking the teen. "Get that nasty thing of my counter" Rosalyn grabbed her mit, exhaling in relief. "Oh. Sorry… Mom, please tell me your not cooking. I thought Dad was cooking lasagna. I'm starving."

Damon snickered ruffling his daughter's wild jet-black curls. "That's my girl." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Rozzie and Damon definitely got along better. "Go upstairs and get cleaned up. I think we are going to have some company for dinner tonight." Rosalyn walked over to her little brother picking him up and kissing him on the cheek. "What's happening G-man?" Bonnie handed her husband the knife she was using, since everyone preferred his cooking.

"Rozzie he just had a bath. You're getting dirt all over him which means your going to have to give him another bath." Rosalyn quickly put her brother down and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. No one wanted to give Giuseppe a bath because usually it meant you had one also with all the water he liked to splash.

Bonnie picked up the phone. "Who are you calling?" Damon asked mincing garlic. Bonnie smiled. "Care? Hey! Have you guys had dinner yet? No? Good. Damon is making his famous Lasagna. Why don't you guys come over? No we don't need anything. Oh. Well, a bottle of wine sounds great. Okay we'll see you at eight."

Damon glared at his wife. He hated Klaus and really didn't care if he ever saw him again, but Bonnie and Caroline were joined at the hip, and he was forced to interact with the prick, and his spawn. Why couldn't Bonnie be more like Elena? Want to move away and forget all her childhood friends. If it weren't for Stefan they wouldn't know they were still alive. What was he saying? Ugh…what a horrible thought.

"So now I'm making Lasagna for eight." Bonnie kissed Damon. "You always make plenty anyway. Plus we have a giant loaf of Italian bread, and enough spinach to make a salad." Bonnie came and stood in front of the counter looking directly into Damon blue eyes. "Promise me you will pay attention to Isobel and Nikky tonight, give the kid a chance. You used to like him." Damon pursed his lips.

"That's before he declared his ardent love for my daughter, and I caught him with his grubby hands all over her." Bonnie sighed. "I remember someone matching your description having a problem with his hands. How many girls in my high school class did you sleep with?"

Damon ignored Bonnie, this was different, this was _his_ little girl. He couldn't help it if the parenting in Mystic Falls sucked back then. Bonnie watched her husband amused. He hated when she brought up pre-resurrection Damon.

"Just pay attention to how he treats her and be fair tonight. If you have any more objections I will back you up." Damon cupped his hand on his ear. "What? Did I hear you right? You're going to back me up?" Bonnie picked up her drowsy son, and whispered, "You heard me." She looked at Damon's miniature doppelganger _with a tan_. "Okay Sep, let's get you in bed."

* * *

Isobel set the table doing her best to let her father know she was ignoring him. Damon rolled his eyes, "Give it up kid. I Invented that." Isobel rolled her eyes as Bonnie came down the stairs with Rosalyn in tow. "Is something wrong with your eyes?" Bonnie said glaring at her daughter. She was the spitting image of Grams when she was younger. Isobel lowered her eyes then shook her head knowing when to concede.

"Rosalyn, help your sister." Rosalyn went to the kitchen drawer looking for silverware. Since Isobel was digging her own grave it was a good time to slide in her request to the parents. "Hey Bamon, since Iz gets to go to the movies with Icky Nikky tonight? Can I go with Henrik Donovan and some friends to the fair on Friday? Aunty Rebekah said she would drop us off if you guys could pick us up."

Damon spun around to stare at his younger daughter. She was his tomboy. She liked softball, basketball, and flag football. She helped him rebuild engines, and fan-girled over the Avengers and X-Men. Isobel had always been his princess. Rosalyn was his mini-me. Now she wanted to hang out with boys too? She was barely fourteen.

"First, I told you to stop calling us that. Our names are Mom and Dad. Second, when did you start wanting to hang out with boys, and what is with you girls and these guys you grew up with? I thought you said he was like a brother to you? Isn't that what you told me when he slept over." Rosalyn laughed then stopped abruptly when she saw the look on her father's face.

"Dad… Mom banned boy sleepovers two years ago…and I don't know… Henrik all of a sudden got taller and cool, and all the girls talk about him, and he asked me to go the fair, not Madison. Everyone always picks Madison. So can I go?" Damon looked at his wife, who was clearly entertained by his reaction. She shrugged with a little grin on her face. Damon huffed his lips jutted out. All he had left was Sep.

"Fine, but I want a list of everyone that's going, their addresses, and their telephone numbers…" Rosalyn smiled at her parents, pulling said list out of her pocket. She knew her father very well. It was her mom that gave her hell. "Thanks Bam-" Damon raised a brow. Rosalyn caught herself. "I mean mom and dad." Bonnie laughed at the exchange.

Isobel huffed and murmured, "I see Henrik didn't get the first degree, just the guys I chose to date." Damon looked at his daughter. He had to remind himself that he didn't believe in corporal punishment. "You're treading on thin ice, Isobel Gianna Salvatore." Bonnie said mixing the salad. "One more smart remark and you and Nikky's plans for tonight are going to be cancelled." The young girl tried to disguise her annoyance. _Her parents could be so unfair_. The doorbell rang.

Rosalyn jogged to the living room and opened the door. "Hey Auntie, Uncle Klaus." Carolyn leaned down and kissed Rosalyn. "Bonnie, oh my God, you're going to have to beat the boys away." Bonnie pursed her lips walking into the room. "Girl please, I'm going to have to erect a magical force field around her bedroom window. This one is my wild child." Bonnie said hugging her daughter from behind. Rosalyn turned red. "Mom," she groaneded clearly embarrassed.

"Hey Roz" Nikky said coming through the door ruffling Rosalyn's hair. She slapped his hand away. "Douche." Nikky snorted. Damon snickered from the kitchen. Klaus raised his brow at the younger of the Salvatore sisters. It appeared Rosalyn had inherited her mother's spunk and her father's mouth. Isobel put down the plate she was setting and turn to go in the living room. "Uh Uh Uh…you haven't finish setting the table. He'll be here a while." The girl huffed and turned back to her chore. _I hate him_, she thought returning to her chore.

Bonnie took everyone's coats giving Nikky a once over. She hated to admit it but her daughter liked them pretty. Blonde curls and blue eyes pretty. If Caroline hadn't raised him she wouldn't let Nikky Mikealson anywhere near her daughter. He walked around with the same swagger that Klaus exuded before he had been tamed. Only Salvatore men could rival that kind of swag. But, Nikky was a good kid, and she was convinced he was thoroughly enamored with her daughter.

Caroline glanced at her son. "Have you said hello to Aunty Bonnie?" Niklaus II had been to busy looking for any signs of Isobel. He hadn't seen her since third period because of lame ass detention. He looked up embarrassed. His father glared at him. "Oh. I'm sorry Aunty." He said moving to hug the petite woman. The term had always been so weird to him considering he had a crush on her the first half of his life, and wanted to marry her daughter the second half. "I was thinking-"

"We all know what you were thinking boy." Klaus said to his son, taking a seat on the nearby couch. His dad was being such a dick. Bonnie smiled at Nikky. "Isobel's in the kitchen." Nikky naturally shifted towards that direction. "Uncle Damon's in the kitchen also," Damon yelled pulling the garlic bread out of the oven. Bonnie and Caroline shook their heads in amusement. "Why don't you go help Isobel and Rosalyn set the table for dinner." He glanced at his father. Klaus nodded. Nikky smiled leaving the room. Bonnie's brow furrowed.

Caroline sensed her friend's curiosity. "Nikky decided to combine his artistic skills, humor, and dislike of the school administration by spray painting a giant penis in the principal's office." Bonnie's mouth dropped open. She could hear Rosalyn snickering. Caroline continued taking in her friend's reaction, "Yes mam. Klaus and I are furious, and has put him on a very strict punishment." Bonnie looked over at Klaus. Now that Caroline was mayor, he had gotten fanatical about the "Mikealson family reputation". He didn't like his family being embarrassed. What was she saying, Klaus never liked being embarrassed?

"And you guys are letting him go to the movies tonight?" Bonnie said not comprehending their parenting style. Klaus looked at Bonnie. "It's akin to his last meal." Bonnie eyed the hybrid. "Let's not used that metaphor when speaking about my daughter," Damon shouted from the kitchen reading Bonnie's mind. Bonnie had forgot he was listening. _Damn_, she thought. Damon was never going to give Nikky a fair shot now.

"This is delicious Uncle Damon." Nikky said trying to get into his future father in laws good graces. Damon snorted. He called bullshit. It was good Lasagna, because he made it, but Nikky was trying to deflect from his delinquency. Bonnie glared at her husband until he sighed. "Thanks kid, it's an old family recipe." There was a pop, and then Giuseppe suddenly appeared in his mother's lap. "Mommy I want juice." Klaus, Nikky, and Caroline jumped, their eyes expanding. The Salvatores laughed. "Little monster," Rosalyn said shoveling pasta into her mouth. Their guests looked around the table still in shock. Bonnie laughed.

"He started doing this a week ago," Bonnie said handing Giuseppe her cup of water. "It freaked me out the first time too. Now we know which kid took after the Bennett line. Well, Isobel has some magick too but she never wants to practice anymore." Bonnie said glancing at her daughter. Carolyn smiled at Sep, amazed by his talent.

"Did you teach him how to do that?" Bonnie shook her head. "No…definitely not. I don't think I can do it. He was playing on the floor a few days ago, while I was folding clothes on the couch and watching _Charmed_. He saw the little boy on the television teleport and do you know he teleported to the couch." Giuseppe laid his head against his mother's chest. He was still sleepy.

"I went nuts. Damon had to come home to calm me down. I mean what if he teleported into traffic?" Damon rolled his eyes. "My boy's not that stupid. He obviously knows what he's doing. It's the coolest thing I ever saw." Klaus rolled his eyes, which Damon noticed.

"Got a problem first husband Mikealson." Klaus sneered at Damon. "Your boy huh? It's obvious he got his gifts from Bonnie. Let's hope he got her brains also, or who knows where the little tyke will show up." Klaus chuckled. Damon shrugged.

"Well at least it's not in the principal's office or the back of a patrol car." Bonnie's eyes bulged. She, Klaus, and Isobel were seething. Rosalyn snickered until her sister threw her a look that could curdle milk.

"Damon. Apologize." Bonnie said looking at Caroline with apologetic eyes. Damon's lips formed a hard line. Klaus threw down his napkin. Caroline tried to ease the tension. "It's okay Bonnie we all know he was _joking_, just like _Klaus_ was when he was talking about Sep." Klaus stared at his wife. He wanted to stab something, mainly Damon Salvatore.

"Yeah it's cool," Nikky offered, he could see the look on Isobel's face. She shook her head and rebutted, "No it's not cool." Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't tell me your going to defend the little delinquent's actions. You think he's cool. He's a rebel." Bonnie was embarrassed. "Damon we will discuss this later." Damon turned to his wife.

"No I want to discuss now. I don't want my daughter dating a hybrid who can kill her. I especially don't want her dating a criminal hybrid on his way to juvie." Isobel was boiling over, about to explode. Nikky grabbed her hand and shook his head from side to side. He knew exactly what she was thinking. His eyes pleaded with her. He would never see her again. Her parents were stricter than his. This would ruin their relationship. But he could see that wild eye look she got. It was too late, she was too mad to care anymore.

"You're always riding him saying he's not good enough for me. When the truth is I'm not good enough for him." Damon started to protest. "That's right Dad. I'm the rebel. The criminal. I'm the one who painted the giant dick on the principal's wall."

Everyone froze. Rosalyn looked around the table at all the adults. Nikky sat with his head hanging down. His father sat staring daggers at the side of his face. "Rosalyn take your dinner and brother and go upstairs." Bonnie said quietly, ready to kill her eldest daughter. Rosalyn wasted no time scooping Sep up. She wanted no part of this. _What a shame_, she thought. _It was nice having an older sister._

Damon couldn't look at his daughter. If he looked at her he might kill her. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Isobel was crying now. She knew she had gone too far this time. Her mother turned and faced her. "Tell me what happened and you better not leave one detail out." Isobel sniffled. "Mom…I"

"TELL US WHAT HAPPENED NOW!" Damon screamed at his daughter. He used all his strength not to vamp out. Nikky grabbed Isobel's hand. Caroline looked horrified, and Klaus just kept staring at his son's face like he was trying to figure something out.

"The new principle is always riding me. She's mad I won Ms. Mystic Falls over her niece. She has a favorite group of people and she treats everyone else like crap." Isobel looked to Nikky, who quickly adds, "It's true Aunty." Damon scowls at the teen.

Isobel continues, "I've gotten more detentions this year since she was hired, then all my other three years at school. She's crazy. I swear she has a thing for Nikky."

"Get to the part where instead of talking to us, you decided to draw a giant penis on her wall." Isobel looked down. She had never seen her mom so mad. "She said I couldn't run for homecoming court because I had been in detention too much. A new rule she made up on the spot. It's not even in our handbooks! She just wanted her stupid niece to win." Bonnie sighed. "I'm losing my patience little girl."

"I borrowed Nikky's art supplies, I snuck in while everyone was setting up for homecoming and I spray painted her wall. She's so biased, Mom," Isobel added trying to plead her case. Bonnie glared at her. The teenager continued, "I heard someone coming in the office. I went out the window, but I guess I dropped something of Nikky's cause they called him to the office the next day. Sorry Babe." Damon snorts at the term of endearment.

"So you took the fall, embarrassed our family, and ruined your future for what…puppy love?" Klaus said demanding his son's attention. Caroline hissed, "Klaus." Nikky shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you Dad," Nikky said defiantly. "I love her." Klaus grunted and rolled his eyes. "I'd walk through hell. I'd burn down the world. I'd sacrifice everything," Nikky declared looking into Isobel's eyes and caressing her hands. "So yeah I did all of those things." Isobel could have melted right there.

Bonnie and Caroline smirked, glancing at each other. They had been friends for a very long time, and were damn close to being able to read each other minds. _Young love_. They turned, looking at their husbands who had made similar declarations in the past in their youth. Both men ignored their wives in favor of looking at their plates. Bonnie turned back to her daughter.

"I want you to apologize to your Aunt and Uncle. Tomorrow your going to confess that it was you, and I'm going to have a long talk with your school administration." Bonnie sighed looking between her daughter and Nikky. "You better treasure these next few moments because you're not going to see Nikky or anyone outside of school in a long time."

"I'm sorry Aunty Caroline and Uncle Klaus. I didn't mean to get Nikky in trouble. I'm sorry I embarrassed your family." Surprisingly it was Klaus who spoke before Caroline could get her words out.

"It's alright darling. I know how it feels to be bullied and outcast by an adult who is supposed to be on your side. I know what that does to a person. Besides, Nikky played his part. You didn't force him to confess." Caroline smiled. "All is forgiven." Bonnie glared at her husband. He looked over to her. "What?"

"Damon, don't you have something to say?" Damon sighed. "Look Nikky…I'm sorry. You seem to be an okay kid despite your father. It's just she's my baby, my firstborn, and you came along and reminded me she has grown into a young woman, and I guess I was kind of jealous you had taken her away." Bonnie heart warmed looking at the smile that blossomed across her daughter's face.

"Daddy I love you." Damon brow rose. "I wouldn't be handing out that 'I love you' too fast. I haven't issued my punishment yet. I see the garage and a paintbrush in your near future." Isobel's face dropped, looking at her mom. Bonnie shrugged.

Nikky whispered, "Sorry babe." Caroline turned to her son. "Oh don't think you're off the hook. We are going to have a serious discussion about you lying to us." Nikky and Isobel gazed at each other. They didn't know when they would see daylight again.

* * *

Damon, Bonnie and Sep sat in the living room. Damon was watching the game while his wife and toddler played on the floor. Isobel came in the room flopping on the couch. "Whose winning?" Damon looked over at her. She hadn't watched a game with him since she was ten. He thought he was hallucinating when she leaned over placing her head on his shoulder. "The pacers."

"Ugh," Isobel uttered. "Exactly," Damon said kissing his daughter's head." Rosalyn bounded into the room in her pajamas. "Are the Heat winning?" She asked scooping some popcorn into her hand sitting on the other side of her father. "No. Where you been? You missed half the game." Rosalyn looked sheepish. "She's been on the phone with _Henrik_," Isobel sang. Rosalyn bucked at her sister. "Shut up criminal." Damon raised his hands. "Hey I'm trying to watch the game." Both girls settled into the couch leaning into their father. Bonnie knew her husband, he could feign annoyance all he wanted, but Damon Salvatore was in heaven.

* * *

**Probably the most PG thing I will ever write, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
